Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Mega Evolution
by zerobound
Summary: Follower Jaden become Pokemon Master
1. Pilot

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga**

 **Pilot**

 **On a Solitary island floats in the Southern seas. There is a school who training the new coming Pokémon Master. This school holds the student can evolution to the next level and called Mega Evolution. Follower Jaden Yuki and can become Mega Evolution Successor and next Pokémon Master.**

 **Next chapter is Character.**

 **This story idea from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga**


	2. Character Information

**Character Information**

 **Main Character**

 **Judai Yuki** -He is first year students at Mega Academy at the red. He believes in his Pokémon inner strength that never gives up. He has relationship with Asuka. The relationship was a secret.

 **Asuka Tenjoin** -She is called the ice queen of her dorm. She used ice type Pokémon is her title called her. She is popular at Academy. Everyone wants to know is why she picked Judai as her boyfriend.

 **Sho Marufuji** -He is Jaden's best friend he called him Big Bro. He wants to surpass his older brother.

 **Jun Manjoume** -One of top students in his dorm. He got his Keystone from his idol but he never used again after he become pro in a young age.

 **Daichi Misawa** -They call him a Genius at the Academy. He has crush on Asuka. He doesn't know why Asuka is in relationships with Judai. He never got the courage to ask them.

* * *

 **Supporter's character**

 **Professor Chronos** -He is one of the teachers of Academy and hate Judai Yuki. He wants Jaden to be expelled from the school.

 **Ryuga** -is a teacher trainee assigned to Duel fifty students at Duel Academy. He uses a special ring to confuse his opponent's Pokémon and don't listen to them in battle.

 **Seika Kohinata** -She has been two years straight as Miss Pokémon Academy. She forces Judai and Asuka to battle each other in the contect.

 **Midori Hibiki** -She is a teacher at the academy and she in charge in the Moltres Dorm. She knows Judai and Asuka since they were little kids.

 **Yugi Muto** -mention as the best Pokémon master of world

 **Kaiser Ryo and King Fubuki** only mentioned by the main character

* * *

 **Rank**

 **Moltres** aka the red dorm- lower grade

 **Zapdos** aka the yellow dorm-genius

 **Articuno** aka the blue dorm-talent and superior


	3. CH-1 The Next King

**UPDATE 8/14/16**

 **Volume one-The Next King**

 **Chapter-1**

 **The Next King**

"Now Froakie finished it off with bubble"! Brunette point his finger. His Bubble Frog Pokémon unreleased 10 bubbles from his mouth. The attack hit his opponent and the Pokémon is out. The trainer returns his Pokémon back to his Pokéball.

 **Froakie the 'Bubble Frog Pokémon' is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absentminded, but in truth it pays close attention to its surroundings at all times.**

His frog Pokémon jump to his partner and his trainer hug him. "We did it". He said in a happy tone. The trainer wearing a red jacket and his brunette name is Judai Yuki. He has ring around his left hand wrist and hold a Keystone. "How was that Sho? Was that good"? He asks his friend.

"Just like usual Big Bro"! A blue hair wears red jacket and small glasses on his nose. "Alright, Big Bro, I'm going win like you". His name is Sho Marufuji. He has a pocket watch hold inside Keystone.

* * *

Outside the school, he lied down on bench by himself. Few minutes he sits up and has smiled on his face. A beautiful blonde wearing blue uniform has a smile on her face. "Is kind rare you're by yourself, Judai. Where is Sho"? Her name is Asuka Tenjoin. She also has her Key stone on her left hand.

"He is battling against Teacher-in-training". He answers her.

"Mr. Ryuga, the Teacher-in-training... She said and starts to remember rumor about him. "I heard rumors he going to become a new teacher here and he got 45 consecutive victories!

"Forty five consecutive victories… He is amazing. He said. I can wait to battle him. Hold on Asuka is that the only rumor you heard".

She shows a sad looking. "One I heard I don't like. They said he battle the lower rank student after he won, he taking one of opponent's Pokémon. Plus no one believes lower student has that Pokémon in their team".

He doesn't like the last words about lower rank students. "Thanks Asuka I need check Sho". He ran off to find his friend.

'I hope the rumors aren't true, but if the rumors are true Judai can take him down'. She said to herself.

* * *

At a battle stadium Sho was battle against the Teacher-in-training. He lost to him and he is on knees with hands on the ground. The teacher-in-training taking his Pokémon and he walk always.

The brunette fined his best friend, he walking to him and he saw tears from him. "What happened here, Sho"? He asks friend.

"He toke my Pokémon". Sho said to him and while his eyes still has tears.

"What did you say?!" Judai is not happy what he heard from him.

* * *

At Professor Chronos' office, the Professor is impressive with Teacher-in-training's 49 consecutive victories. "You have truly met my expectations of you"!

"I humbly thank for your words of praise". The-Teacher-in-training said to the Professor. After one more victory, I too shall become staff next year here at the academia".

"Yes we're looking for the best to teach our student. He said to him. One more victory, don't betray my expectations, Ryuga".

"Yes sir! The Teacher-in-training said to him.  
'My goal of teaching is to stealer Pokémon from the loser trainer. They'll travel around the world and do that part for. They collect every Pokémon for me and they'll part of his collection'. He hiding his evil smirk.  
' If I gain control Pokémon community the world would change under me'.

* * *

In the hallway, the brunette is mad and his blue hair friend is behind him. "The rumor Asuka was talking about was true! I won't that Thief Ryuga get off easy! I'll definitely get them back!

"But big bro, your opponent is a teacher-in-training! It's hopeless!" He is worried for his friend.

"No matter if he's a teacher or not it's all the same! Taking opponent Pokémon that is wrong"! The brunette is still walks.  
They saw a teacher leaving a room, but they finally found the thief. "Hey…you give back Sho Pokémon!

The Teacher-in-training turns his head. "By 'you' are referring to me? Who could you be?"

"Judai Yuki!" He yelled with both tight fists.

"Ah that's right". The-Teacher-in-training is surprise from a student who talking to him likes that.  
"I believe not right a student from the red zone talking to me like that?"

He points his finger at him. "Is it appropriate for you to be taking Pokémon from students that lose to you?!"

"Pokémon are just tools and should be training right. What Pokémon are you going to give me"? The-Teacher-in-training asks the brunette student.

"Don't be stupid Pokémon are not tools! They're our partners and our family. I won't let anyone taking my Pokémon always"! He yelled to answer his question.

"I will be a teacher here as of next year. However I think it's better for you to think of as one now. If you give me your Pokémon now, I'll go easy on your grades when the time comes. Actually, I think the Pokémon will be happier being with a trainer of my caliber, rather than leftovers you all. The-teacher-in-training said to them.

"Someone like you doesn't even to be deserved to be called a Pokémon trainer! You're nothing but a thief"! He replied to his him.

The-Teacher-in-training moves glasses up little with his left hand. "A left over from red talking like that. He bends down to looking into his eyes. Listen up, boy. If I get into this school, I'm goanna get you expelled. When the time comes there's not goanna be any room for apologies".

"It hasn't been decided yet if you're going to be a teacher next year! He said to him.

The-Teacher-in-training bends back up. "It's pretty much final buddy! All I've got to do is to beat one more person!"

They heard the door open. "I thought I heard a ruckus going on out in front of my room. I see, it was you, drop-out boy!

"Professor Chronos"! Both Red students shout.

"And what might you all be doing in the place like this?!" Professor asks the three.

Mr. Ryuga's hands cover the red boy student mouth. "Well, Mr. Marufuji here and I were just discussing our duel before and..."!

"I see! Your last opponent is Jaden Yuki right here"! The blond teacher has smirked on his face.

"Yes professor Chronos". The-Teache-in-training answer him

"I accept your Challenge, Mr. Ryuga"! The brunette said to them.

The Professor is looking into brunette eyes. "Very well let us proceed to the battle dorm!"

The teacher-in-training touch the brunette right should. "Well, all you can do is our best! Since your expulsion is right around the corner". He walks to the battle area.

He turns head around. "I'm definitely goanna win!" There no way I'm goanna lose to a guy like him"!

* * *

One hours and 30 minutes since the battle start, the-Teacher-in-training have only one Pokémon left for battle. The brunette has only two Pokémon left.  
His first Pokémon was Starly against Kabutops and lose to him then he used his Charmeleon to finish him off. The-Teacher-in-training next Pokémon is Armaldo almost beat Charmeleon. He knows he going to lose that battle. So he returns his Flame Pokémon back to the Pokèball. His next Pokémon is his Bubble Frog Pokémon got damage from his enemies, but the Bubble Frog Pokémon didn't give up and his Bubble Frog Pokémon defeat, the-Teacher-in-training second Pokémon

 **Starly known as the 'Starling Pokémon' because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.**

 **Kabutops known as the 'Shellfish Pokémon' Its sleek shape is perfect for swimming. It slashes prey with its claws and drains the body fluids.**

 **Charmeleon known as the Flame Pokémon It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws.**

 **Armaldo known as the 'Plate Pokémon' Protected by a hard shell, its body is very sturdy. It skewers prey with its claws to feed.**

The blue hair is happy. "Good job Big Bro"! The Professor is not happy with the Teacher-in-training's battle against the brunette.

'For a red student, he not half bad and wasn't luck that he beat Chronos'. He said to himself. 'However his Pokémon is tired now and I still have my secret weapon'.  
"You may have defeated two of my Pokémon. He has smirk on his face. But my last one is a Mega Pokémon and he'll win this battle"!

"What"! The brunette gasps what he heard.

He grabs his last Pokéball from pocket and throw up to the sky. They saw coming out from the Pokéball was a Fossil Pokémon with long wings. "My Aerodactyl will win this battle now". They saw a collar around his neck and it has stone.

 **Aerodactyl known as the 'Fossil Pokémon'. This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries.**

'This is not good. He got a Mega Stone'. The brunette said to himself.

He raise his left hand has mega ring on his finger and brightly and shot out a burst of energy connecting to his partner. "Aerodactyl MEGA EVOLUTION! His partner change sharp spike on it body and ready to battle. His partner becomes Mega Aerodactyl. Mega Aerodactyl used Whirlwind on that frog!" Mega Aerodactyl flaps its wings and a huge gust of wind to the Frog Pokémon.

"Froakie use Double Team to dodge"! The brunette shouts to him. The Bubble Frog Pokémon split into several copies of him and surrounding the Fossil Pokémon.

"Continued using Whirlwind and below them always"! He shouts and his Fossil Pokémon below all the illusion always with his wing, but the Fossil Pokémon didn't hit the realer one. "What! Where is the really one!" He saw a smiler on the brunette.

"Look up"! The brunette points his finger at the Fossil Pokemon.

They saw the Bubble Frog Pokémon on top of the Fossil Pokémon and holding the fossil Pokémon's spikes. The Teacher-in-training gasps. Everyone is surprise the Bubble Frog Pokemon survived the whirlwind. 'That Froakie is skilled I can't wait to have him in my collection'. He has smirk on his face.

"Now Froakie used Pound on the wing and it head"! Judai shouts his command. The Bubble Frog Pokémon right hand growing and he hit the wings and head sixth times. The Fossil Pokémon can't keep his balance with the pain he taking.

"Shaking him off"! He commands him. The Fossil Pokémon is trying to shaking the Bubble Frog Pokémon off of him but the Bubble Frog Pokémon still holding on. The Bubble Frog Pokémon did one more pound on the head and the fossil Pokémon stopped shaking and heading to ground.

The Bubble Frog Pokémon jump off and landing on the ground.  
"Good job Froakie. Now used Bubble"! The brunette said to the Bubble Frog Pokémon.  
"Froakie"! The Bubble Frog Pokémon agrees with his partner.

'He thinking he going to win this battle thinking again my young student'. His left fingers touch a different ring on his hand and shot a light ray to the Bubble Frog Pokémon's eyes.

The Bubble Frog Pokémon shot bubble from his mouth, but the Bubble Frog Pokémon missing his target. "What wrong Froakie"? He asking him and his partner didn't saying anything back.

The Teacher-in-training is hiding his smirk. 'It's too late now my red boy. The special electromagnetic ring is a hypnosis ring. This item of mine can making even the strongest Pokémon goes to sleeping '. "Aerodactyle stand up and used Hyper Beam to finish him off!" The Fossil Pokémon stands up and fires a beam from his mouth.

Froakie move!" The brunette shouts but his Bubble Frog Pokémon didn't move. His Pokémon got hit and he out the match. He pulls out his Pokéball. "Froakie, return". 'What going on'?

"Looking like his Pokémon was sleeping". A raven hair wears a blue jacket. His name is Jun Manjoume from the blue zone.

"Maybe that Froakie of his doesn't like the drop-out boy anymore". The Professor watching the match and he want brunette to losing.

"No he has a strong bond with them. I don't believe that at all". The blonde speaks up for her friend. 'I know Judai can turn this around'.

"Miss Asuka is right. The blue turns around and watches the match. I know he'll win this battle". The brunette is holding his last Pokéball.

"You should surrender now". The Teacher-in-training is fixing his glasses.

"I never give up and my Pokémon too. He is looking at him. Because we have bond won't breaking easy. And the top trainer doesn't giving! They believe their Pokémon and their bond! I'll become next the king of Pokémon"! He throws his Pokéball. And I'll surpass the top trainers and Yugi Muto". I chose you Charmeleon"! The fire lizard is ready to battle. "Flamethrower"! He commands.

"Counter that flame with Gust"! The Teacher-in-training said to his fossil Pokémon. The Mega Pokémon blows the flamethrower always. 'Time end this'. He points his hypnosis ring to the lizard Pokémon's eyes and his eyes are closed.

"Fire Spin"! The brunette said to his Flame Pokémon but he didn't move. 'Not again'.

"End this Mega Aerodactyle Giga Impact"! He shouts the move. The Mega Pokémon flying up to the sky and surrounding itself with energy and heading straight down to the Flame Pokémon.

"Come pal move please! His partner can't hear him. We have been together so long... So please move!" He shout and his Flame Pokémon waking up. "CHARMELEON RUNNING NOW"!

"CHARMELEON"! The Flame Pokémon shouts and starts to growl.

'He evolved now'. He is looking at his partner.

"Grrr"! Charizard shout.

 **Chairzard known as the Flame Pokémon. When expelling a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely.**

"Your Pokémon may evolve but won't stop my Mega Aerodactyle Giga Impact"! The Teacher-in-training shouts to him.

"I don't thinking so Mr. Ryuga. His left hand makes a fist. Respond to my heart… His right hand touches his keystone. Key Stone! Mega Evolve, Charizard!" He shouted while raising his mega ring up high. The energy from his Keystone and Charizard's Mega Stone connect to each other and his Flame Pokémon become Charizard Y.  
His Flame Pokémon let out a huge roar after he mega evolving.  
"Charzard fly to the sky in the last minutes"! In the last minute the Flame Pokémon flying straight up. The Flame Pokémon didn't get hit from Giga Impact.  
The Fossil Pokémon missing the target and hit the ground. The Fossil Pokémon can't move.  
"Time to end this! Charizard used Flamethrower then finished it with Megapunch". The Flame Pokémon shoots fire from his mouth and hit the Fossil Pokémon then the Flame Pokémon fly down and punches the fossil Pokémon. The Fossil Pokémon is down and the body starts to growl and turn back to normal.  
"I almost forgot to tell you, Mr. Ryuga about Charizard ability". He smirk at him.

"What ability"? The Teacher-in-training want to leave now.

"The sun is bright because of his ability Drought. When he Mega evolve into Charizard Y the sunlight intensifies and powering up Fire-type moves". He smiled on his face.

The Teacher-in-Training was about to leave after lesson from him, but the academy secretary stop him. They remove his Keystone and his Pokémon. "Why're you taking my items and my Pokémon? They show him a video of the battle on their tablet. They take him always.

'You lost my respect'. The Professor left the dorm.

"I'm going be the next Pokémon King"! His finger show v for victory and Charizard shot out his flame.

* * *

 **A/N the lower grade students got their Pokémon back.  
Mr. Ryuga may be taking always for now but he be back in the next story I'm working on. And only want to collection all Pokémon for himself.**


	4. CH-2 Battle of rivals part 1

**Update 6/12/2016**

 **Chapter 2-Battle of rivals' part 1**

 **Jun Manjoume's past**

* * *

On a morning day behind the academy, a raven hair trainer wears a blue jacket. His name is Jun Manjoume. He is looking at a stone below his feet in front two fallen pillars He is thinking about the past.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Jun Manjoume got two stone from his idol Pokémon Trainer. A small stone call a keystone and Megastone for my partner Bagon. Who one day will be Salamence and can mega evolution.

 **Bargon known as the 'Rock Head Pokémon'. Its well-developed neck muscles and iron-like head can smash boulders into pieces**

He has been train hard with Bagon every day to reach his final evolution. One month passed Bagon evolution to Shelgon _._

 **Shelgon known as the Endurance Pokémon. Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves.**

And end of that month Shelgon finally evolution to Salamence. He thought his destiny was to become the best Trainer and working with my partner. They entered many Junior Championships with a strong bond. Battling with his partner make Jun happy. They call him the 'Dragon Trainer'.

 **Salamence known as the Dragon Pokémon. It becomes uncontrollable if it is enraged. It destroys everything with shredding claws and fire.**

Many years later he enrolled in Pokémon Academia. His grades for school of entrance exam rank him to the blue. For his experience in dueling championship was fit for him. But the other students believe he got in by money from his family.

He went back of the Academy, he throws his Salamence Pokéball and his partner comes out. The Dragon Pokémon looking into his partner eyes. He remove the Megastone from his partner collar and he remove his keystone from his bracelet has shape of dragon head on top of the head. He put them inside a wood box and he buried the box with a stone on top. To remember where he buried the boxes that holds the two stones.  
"I'll show them my strength and my strength can defeat without this bond of ours"! The Dragon Pokémon didn't roar at him.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

"Back then I said if I ever lost once...I would leave the academy'. The raven hair said to him. He walks always from that spot.

At the Academy Lobby, all of the students from every dorm heard announcement from Crones. "On three on three battles today will be the new freshman. The one never been defeated since his enrollment, Manjoume face against Judai from the red zone"! No one notice the raven hair trainer arrived.

'Long last the battle has finally arrived'. He said in though.

"Finally I can wait to battle you. My spirit is fire up". The brunette just arrived.

"Your spirit you said...please only can win is power. I'll show my strength only". He said to him.

"I'll prove you wrong". The brunette said and they looking to each other eyes and ready to battle.

The raver hair walks always and get ready for their battle. "I don't need bond to win this fight. I'll prove to him, he is wrong". He said to himself.

* * *

 **Flashbacks**

Doing the first day the brunette and his best friend meet the raven hair at the school hallway. He is happy to meet him.

"I saw the battle in an article about your win. He said to him. I also notice you having a strong bond with Salamence".

"Oh please those tournaments show only my strength and my strength alone. And nothing from my partner"! He replied to him.

"I don't thinking so. The brunette said to him. I believe you and Salamence were happy doing that time".

He left without saying a word back to him.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

At the forest near the battle area taking place. The brunette is sitting on a large bolder and he is watching the wild Pokémon who is playing with each other. He is looking at a Pokéball he is holding. "Is time to getting ready"?

"I thought found you here". Voice said behind him.

"Hi, Asuka"! He is happy to see her.

She has smiler on her face. She knows he'll be with wild Pokémon. 'He has big heart for them'. She walks to him and she notice her secret boyfriend is holding a Pokéball.  
"Are you going to use him now"?

"Yes and one more I just caught". He put the Pokéball back to his belt. He jump down from the bolder he was sitting on.

"What did you caught"? She asks.

He is walking to her. "You'll find out today ". He kisses her left cheek. He is heading to the battle area and she behind him.

* * *

They finally arrived to the battlefield and everyone notice Asuka from the blue zone walking next to a red student and she stands right behind him.

"Today three on three battle request from Jun Manjoume! The professor announced to everyone getting everyone attention. Let this three on three battles begin".

"This was a really odd request, Manjoume"! The brunette said.

"Judai Yuki. I'm not goanna lose to you"! Jun shouts to him.

"Yeah! Same goes for me"! He replied back.

"I'll go first. I choose you... The brunette throw the Pokéball. Froakie"! The Bubble Frog Pokémon comes out from his Pokéball.

"For realer, Judai, I thought you're going let your Charizard out. He said to him. I guess I was wrong! Come out Salamence"! His partner come out and he roar.

"Whoa...He calls out his partner in his first around". The yellow trainer gasps to see the dragon.

"Way to go Manjoume". Female of the blue happy see from the raven hair trainer start with his strong Pokémon.

"Listen to me good and well, Judai! You will not be the one to become King of Pokémon! He point finger at the brunette. That's because I, Jun Manjoume, will become the King of Pokémon!" He points himself.

* * *

 **The first battle of these rivals! Who want to become the next King of Pokémon? WHO WILL WIN!**


	5. CH-3 battle of rival part 2 Our Bond

**UPDATE 6/16/16**

 **Chapter 3 battle of rival part 2**

 **Our Bond**

* * *

"Salamence using your Flamethrower attack". He shouts his command. The Dragon Pokémon launches a flame from its mouth

"Counter that Flamethrower with your Water Pulse". The brunette said to his partner. The Bubble Frog Pokémon creates a blue sphere of energy between its hands. Then the Bubble Water Pokémon fires the sphere to the flamethrower which explodes into a wave of water.

'That Froakie of his is strong'. The raven hair said to him.

"Oh man wow"! One of the red students is happy.

Another red student is happy. "This guy can battle".

"Manjoume's number one Pokemon attack was easy to counter by that frog"! One of the blue students is not happy.

'Froakie is skilled and powerful'. The blonde is hiding her smirk.

"Salamance, return". He called the Dragon Pokémon back. The Dragon Pokémon didn't roar.

'That wield why didn't Salamence roaring while returning back'. The brunette watch the raven hair returns his partner to his ball.

"My next Pokemon is Altaria'! He throws the Pokeball. They saw blue Dragon with cloud feathers for wing.

 **Altaria known as the 'Humming Pokémon'. It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream.**

"Altaria used Dragon Breath! He shouts the attack. The Humming Pokémon fires a thick, green beam from its mouth".

"Froakie used Double Team dodge the attack". The brunette said to his partner. The Bubble Frog Pokémon split himself and dodges that attack. The beam hit the illusions.  
Froakie keeping using Double Team to surrounded his Altaria. The Bubble Frog Pokémon split himself again and surrounded the humming Pokémon. Now using Bubble"! The Bubble Frog Pokémon fires the bubble from his mouth.

"Dodge by using Aerial Ace then hit all of them"! He shouts. The Humming Pokémon disappears, then reappeared behind one illusion and hit all of them if set for one.  
'One more left'! He has smirk on his face. The Humming Pokémon hit the last one but the Humming Pokémon hit the illusion. "That was the illusion but where is the realer one'!

"Now Froakie used Cut"! The brunette shouts his command. The Bubble Frog Pokémon behind the Humming Pokémon and holding a white needle and hit the Humming Pokémon and leaving a white trail on energy. "Finished it with another Water Pulse"! The Bubble Frog Pokémon fires another water sphere to the Humming Pokémon. The Humming Pokémon hit the ground and is out.

"Altaria, return". He returns his Pokémon back to his Pokéball. He is holding his next Pokéball. "Go Flygon"! He throws his third Pokéball and review a green dragon Pokémon.

 **Flygon known as the 'Mystic Pokémon' known as "The Desert Spirit," this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings.**

"Wow another dragon". One of red students said.

"That why they call Jun Manjoume the 'Dragon Trainer'. One of male blue said.

"Flygon used Sandstorm"! He shouts his command. The Mystic Pokémon flaps its wings and releases a tornado of sand at the opponent.

'I can't see'. The brunette can't see.

"Full power of your Steel wing"! He shouts his command. The Mystic Pokémon's wings glow white and he flying to the Bubble Frog Pokémon. The wings hit the target and the Bubble Frog Pokémon is out.

"Froakie, return". Judai return his partner back to his Pokéball. 'He is strong alright… He is holding his next Pokéball. But I won't quite'. He said to himself.  
"I choose you…he throw the ball. Riolu!" They saw fighting dog Pokémon on his two feet.  
Riolu happy to battle and got some damages from the sandstorm.

 **Riolu known as the 'Emanation Pokémon'. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.**

'He never tells me he has Riolu'. The blue hair trainer gasps.

'That Riolu is happy now. I haven't see him for very long time'. The blonde said to herself.

"So you have Riolu…but that can't beat me!" He shouts to Judai and he didn't say anything back. 'Why I have the feeling I saw that Riolu before'.  
"Now used Flamethrower"! He shouts his command. His Mystic Pokémon shouts a flame from it mouth.

"Riolu used Copycat that Flamethrower"! The brunette said to partner. A red aura surrounds the Emanation Pokémon and he shout out a Flamethrower from his mouth. That attack surprise everyone not his secret girlfriend. Both flamethrowers cancel each other.

"What"! Everyone gasp when they saw that.

"That was 'Copycat'. The blonde said. Everyone is look at her for answers. When opponent used a move against Riolu… Judai need say to Copycat then aura of light surround Riolu then he copy that move and he sends it back". Everyone was still surprise from her words.

"Man Asuka that move was a secret". The brunette said to her.

"Sorry Judai. I did do my research". The blonde answer him.

"Is that the case? Flygon used Flamethrower again". He shouts his command. The Mystic Pokémon fire another Flamethrower. 'I'll wait for him to copy that move then attack again with Steel Wing.

"Counter that Flamethrower with Vacuum Wave"! The brunette tells his partner. The Emanation Pokémon waves his arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. Then he jumps into the air, crosses his arms and then opens them, firing the wind from around its body in the form of a shockwave and cancel the Flamethrower".

"What"! He is gasp.

"Riolu used Aura Sphere in the sky and full power"! The brunette tells his partner. The Emanation Pokémon put hands together and a blue ball appears in between them and the Emanation Pokémon making the sphere bigger. Then he fires the sphere to the Mystic Pokémon and no time to dodge and got hit full force. The Mystic Pokémon is out. He landing on ground safety.

Everyone was surprise from the Emanation Pokémon. "Return Flygon". He returns back to its Pokéball. 'My last Pokémon is him…' He throws the ball.  
"Review yourself again Salamence". The Dragon Pokémon come out again and didn't roar. "Judai Yuki I don't need bond to win this battle"!

The Emanation Pokémon senses the Aura coming from both of them. He turns his head to brunette.  
He looks into his Pokémon's eyes. "I understand…Riolu. Now return". He returns his partner back. Everyone was little surprise.

"Jun it doesn't matter if Pokémon are weak or strong. The only matter is our bond to each other and to have fun". The brunette said to him. He is holding his last Pokéball.

'Why he still telling me about bonds again. Did his Riolu saying something to him'. He is thinking.

"Come out Goomy". The brunette throws his last Pokéball. They saw a light purple. The blue students laughing and they know Goomy is the weakest Dragon Pokémon. Only one didn't laughter was the blonde. The blue hair and the red students are shock. The Soft Tissue Pokémon got some damage from the sandstorm.

'Goomy is one he caught'. She said to herself.

 **Goomy known as the Soft Tissue Pokémon. The weakest Dragon-type Pokémon, it lives in damp, shady places, so its body doesn't dry out.**

"That the weakness Dragon Pokémon". Blue said.

The Soft Tissue Pokemon feeling sad. "Goomy. His Soft Tissue turns his head to the brunette. Goomy, do you remember what I said to you". The brunette said to his new Pokémon.

"Goomy ". The Soft Tissue nods his head.

"Let prove everyone wrong about you". The brunette said. His Soft Tissue ready to battle

"I won't lose to you! Salamence used Dragon Claw"! The raven hair shouts.  
The Dragon Pokémon's claw glow white and heading to the Soft Tissue Pokémon.

"Goomy using Bide now"! The brunette shouts his command. The Dragon Pokémon's claws hit Soft Tissue Pokémon, but it still holding on and his body glowing red.

"Keep using Dragon Claw"! The raven hair shouts his command. The Dragon Pokémon still using the same move but the Soft Tissue Pokémon still hang on. "Why that weak dragon still standing"! He points his finger at the brunette.

"Because he wants to become stronger and that why he'll never quit in this battle! The brunette answers his question. He may be weak but I know his spirit want to stronger and surpass his limits. And become a powerful dragon Pokémon"!

"I don't care what that weak Dragon want! Salamence one more time! Dragon Claw"! The raven yelled! The Dragon Pokémon heading straight for the Soft Tissue to finished him.

"Now release it"! The brunette shouts his command. The Soft Tissue opens his mouth and fire a white beam from his body to the Dragon Pokémon".

"Salamence! The raven shouts and running to his dragon. Salmame". He show tears from his eyes. The Dragon Pokémon roaring happy.

The brunette walks to them. He pull out and giving the raven hair a blue berries and a red potion. "Use this Oran berries and Super Potion for your partner, Jun".

The Dragon Pokemon ate the Oran Berries and the raven spray the Super Potion on the wounds."What did your Riolu said to you"? He asks the brunette.

"He said both of you are sad and you know how change that". The raven hair returns his dragon into his ball and walking always. The brunette stands up. His blue hair friend runs to him.

"Big Bro, you did it. You end Manjoume's winning streak". The blue hair trainer said in a happy tone.

He nods to his best friend. 'I believe Jun Manjoume will show his true power next time we battle'. He said to himself.

* * *

The raven hair return to the same spot he was in morning. He used the stone and dig to find that box he buried since the first day. He takes the box from the hole and opens the box. He let out partner out His partner looking into his eyes. He places his right hand in front of his partner.  
"I'm sorry Salamence please trust me one more time. I won't disconnect our bond again. I start over and I'll gain your trust again. My partner…my Salamence"! The Dragon Pokémon roar to him and he walking to his partner. The raven hair pets his head.  
He put and Megastone back to the collar and place the Keystone back to his Dragon Bracelet. "Starting today we'll training and we'll defeat Judai Yuki next time"! Salamence roar for being happy again.

Jun Manjoume and Salamence are ready for future battle.

* * *

 **This battle wasn't about Mega battle. The chapter was about bond with your Pokémon.**  
 **Get ready for more battle in the future.**


	6. Ch-4 Trainer spirit vs Genuis Part 1

**Update 6/16/16**

 **Chapter 3 Trainer spirit vs. Genius Trainer Part 1**

 **Burning Jealous**

* * *

The news spread through the academy in a matter of time. Manjoume of the blue zone beat by Judai of the red.

Inside video room, Black hair trainer wearing a yellow jacket watching the video of that battle few days ago. "He has Goomy can using 'Bind' and that one powerful move. Judai Yuki…Hmm? What's a guy with this much talent doing in the red".  
He name is Daichi Misawa of the yellow. They call him a Genius and a Prodigy trainer.  
"He beat professor Chronos in his entrance exam and it this...he never cease to amaze me". He has a small on his face.

A female come inside the room. "Oh my Misawa... Didn't you do research on Judai and Manjoume's battle from the other day". He was blushing. The female trainer was Asuka. "That what I'd expect of a prodigy".

"He stands up quickly from his chair and she looking into monitor."Oh! Asuka"!

"What did you thinking of the match" She asks.

"Well I knew it all along, but facing Judai Yuki, anything is possible. But my only regret is that I wasn't the one who stopped Manjoume's winning streak. He replied her question.

"How would Misawa the top student of his grade analyze Judai"? She ling to the table and place her hands on the table. She asks her second question.

"I believe is his bond with Pokémon and the only reason why he didn't used Charizard and the keystone". He replied to the second question.

"I believe you're right. He happy he heard that from her. He is amazing person". She said with a smile. "I'm heading back now".

"Catch you later". He said with smiled.

She heard a call from Pokétablet. "My tablet is ringing. She pulls it from her skirt pocket. Ah well speak of the devil. She answers the call. Hello? What up, Judai? The black hair trainer is gasp. I see you need borrow my Super rod again and need some help". She left the room.

The blackhair trainer mouth open up then closed. "Why did Asuka get a call from Judai? Why?" His last why word he screaming and every student from outside heard it.

* * *

Few minutes later, he walks in the hallway and feeling sad. "Why did Judai get her cell number"? He looking up and he saw him talking to his best friend on bench. He ran to them.

"What up Misawa"? The brunette feels nervous from him.

"G'day, Judai. There's something I need to ask you...why do you know Asuka's number? He asks and while he is coming down.

"Huh? Me calling Asuka...The brunette felt negative feeling from him. She has trainer material and stuff I often borrow, but when I kept borrowing we stay contact to each other".

"She even come to the red dorm to looking for you big bro". The blue hair said.

"And we swapped numbers". The brunette said with smile.

'What a lucky guy.' "Your phone is ringing". He feels nervous from the ringing and hope won't be Asuka.

The brunette pulls out his Pokégear from his pocket. "Ah speak of the devil! I got mail from Asuka".

'He even got her email address. Now I'm getting even more jealous of him"! He is surprised and shock.

"She needs to get it from her friend who is borrowing it right now". The brunette said to them. I guess I heading back to dorm and wait for her. He stands up. They're shocking from him for being calming.

"Big bro are you okay". Blue hair asks him.

"Sho, I'm fine right now". The brunette said to him.

"Should you ask her how long"? He asks.

"I should ask her that...but I shouldn't. The brunette smiled at them. If I ask too many times she will... He turns his head and saw that both of them want to know. 'This is going be problem right now'. He said to himself.

'What kind of relationship do they have'! He feel like his fallen apart. And he wants to know.

'What is he hiding'? The blue hair has looking want to know.

'I need idea right now'. He is look at yellow. "Misawa. How about a battle while I'm waiting for Asuka to borrow her rod. He said to him and trying to change subject with his eyes closed. Beside I want to battle top Yellow". Their face returns back to normal.

He shows a smirk on his face. "Alright but one condition, we battle with our strongest Pokémon and they battle only once".

"What do you mean by that?" The blue asks him.

"I means we use can only use them once. Then whoever wins the best out of 3 battles wins". He answers the question.

"You're on". The brunette smile at him. They followed him back to the dorm.

* * *

In 30 minutes they finally arrived to red dorm.

"Okay I'm ready to go". The brunette said to Misawa.

"We used our Mega Pokémon in the last round". He said to him. He nods to him for his answer. "I also want to place a bet on you".

"What kind of bet"? The brunette asks him. 'I got a bad feeling about this'?

He is looking at him. 'I'm going to find out what kinds of relationship do you have with Asuka'. "Okay if I win you having to tell me about your relationship with Asuka".

The brunette stays clamming from hearing that. 'I knew it'.

The blue hair has a blank look. 'That all he want to know. I mean I want to know, but not in bet'.

"Okay, Misawa let battle". The brunette agreed with him.

"I won't ask you straight about my answer. I still have my pride"! He said to him.

'That not prides. To me, I thinking is something else'. The blue hair still has his blank looking.

"And anyway I wanted to fight you. You, the one who beat Manjoume"! He said to him. He agreed with him. "I choose you, Magmar"! They saw a red and yellow Pokémon

 **Magmar known as 'Spitfire Pokémon'. Born in the spout of a volcano, its body is covered by flames that shimmer like the sun.**

"I choose you, Froakie". Judai first Pokémon is his Bubble Frog. "I go first. Froakie used Water Pulse. The bubble frog Pokémon forms a water sphere between his hands and throws to the Spitfire Pokémon.

"Counter that attack with your Fire Spin"! He shouts his command to his fire Pokémon. The Spitfire Pokémon releases a twister of orange-yellow fire at the Water Pulse. Both attacks cancel each other.

"You raised your Magmar very good, Daichi". Judai said to him.

"Is not only that, Judai my friend? My burning spirit will win this battle". He said with burn or aura around him or something else.

'Burning spirit…I thinking is burning jealousy to me'. The blue said to himself.

* * *

 **Sho is right about Daichi spirit who will win this fight.**


	7. Ch-5 Trainer spirit vs Genius Part 2

**Update 8/28/16**

 **Chapter 4 Trainer spirit vs. Genius Trainer Part 2**

 **Burning Jealous**

At the red dorm

"Judai are you in there, Judai. I'm coming in. Asuka opens the door and don't see her secret boyfriend inside the dorm. She is holding her Super Rod. Where is he right now? We force to be on a date. She pulls out her PokéTablet and dials him.

* * *

Back to the battle

"Now Froakie used…" They hear a ring coming from brunette's jacket. "Sorry my PokéGear is ringing". He pulls out and answers it. "Hello Asuka"!

'What I though, he turn off his PokéGear doing a battle'. The black hair surprises from the brunette.

"I'm in middle in the battle. Battle who? I'm battle...Misawa from the Yellow zone. Where? We're at the battlefield behind Red dorms. You're coming and watch? Okay". He put his PokéGear always and waiting for Asuka.

She arrived in few minutes. "What going on here why in a Disclosed location". She asks.

"This battle is a challenge with Misawa's pride on the line". The blue hair answers her.

"Pride"? She is confused.

"I'll tell you later after I win this battle". The brunette said to her and she nod to him. "Okay. Now Froakie used Cut"! His Bubble Frog Pokémon is holding a white needle and heading to the Spitfire Pokémon.

"Counter that attack with Fire Punch"! He shouts his command. The split flame's right fist is on fire and punches the white needle and both attacks are equal. But his left fist is also on fire and hit Bubble Frog. That attack sends him to the trees, but the brunette catch his partner and protect him.

"Froakie are you okay"? The brunette asks to his Pokémon. Bubble Frog Pokémon said his name he is alright. "Do you still want to battle, Froakie"? He nods his head and still wants to fight. "We still in this battle Misawa".

"Okay Judai". He said him. 'What a guy… I never meet anyone who love his Pokémon that deep and risk their life to protect them'.

"That's bro for you". The blue hair is happy that the brunette is safe.

'That is true Sho'. She said to herself.

"Froakie used Double Team! The brunette shout and his Bubble Frog jump up and create clones of his himself.

"Blow them always with Flamethrower". The black hair said his command. The split flame's eyes glow orange. Then, it releases a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at the clones. The flamethrower blows all of the clones always and the realer got little damage. The realer one is in front of him. "Now finished it off with Fire Punch"! His fist is on fire again and running to the Bubble Frog.

"Judai"! His best friend shouts in worried tone.

"Now Froakie using your Frubble"! He shouts his command. The frog grabs the bubble on his neck and he throws five at the Spitfire's feet. The fire Pokémon can't move. "Good job Froakie". He has smirk on his face. "Now Froakie, end these with your Water Pulse!" The Bubble Frog Pokémon creates a blue sphere of energy between its hands. The frog Pokémon fires the sphere to the fire Pokémon and explodes into a wave of water. And The Spitfire Pokémon is out.

"Magmar return". The black hair returns him back to his Pokéball. "You surprised me with that Frubble of yours". He smiling at him

"Thanks, Daichi". The brunette returns his frog Pokémon back into his Pokéball. "If you are ready let begin round two". He nods to him. His next Pokémon is Emanation Pokémon. He is ready to battle and he takes his fighting stance.

"I see your powerful Riolu". He has a smirk on his face. "This is my next Pokémon". He throws his next Pokéball. They saw bipedal, primate-like Pokémon and its hair on fire. Meet my second Pokémon Infernape".

 **Infernape known as 'Flame Pokémon'. It uses a special kind of martial arts involving all its limbs. Its fire never goes out.**

"Now Infernape used Flamethrower"! He shouts his commands. The Flame Pokémon releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth.

"Dodge and getting closed and used Force Palm!" He shouts his command. The canine Pokémon dodge the flame and heading to the bipedal, primate-like Pokémon. His palm is ready to attack.

"I got you, Judai". The black hair has a smirk on his face. "Now Infernape uses thunder punch!" His fist is surrounding by yellow sparks, which grow into a ball electrical energy. Then he punches the Canime Pokémon. "Continue your attack with Close Combat!" The bipedal, primate-like Pokémon unleased fast speed punches and kicks to Riolu and he is down.

"Riolu"! He shouts.

"Amazing"! Blonde is surprised how powerful Daichi's Infernape and Riolu is down so easy.

"That is one powerful Infernape". The blue is surprised too. "But, uh, isn't a man's jealousy also his fear? So the stronger Misawa's Pokémon is, the stronger he thinks he is…" He has a blink look again.

"Huh? Jealousy? What's that? She has confused looking on her face.

"No…no…" His eyes are closed. "It's just that you're a siren, Ms. Asuka.

She still confused. …"Are you feeling okay, Sho. Is the heat getting to you?"

"No…no…" He is shaking his head.

"Look like this turning to my favor, Judai. He said to him Ready to quit".

"Is true your Pokémon is really skilled, Daichi. But my Pokémon don't giving up so easy. Right, Riolu". His canine Pokémon stands up and few shocks surround his body.

"Oh know Bro's Riolu is paralyzing from Infernape's Thunder Punch". The blue is worried.

"That's yellow top for you. She said.

"Riolu try to shake off the paralysis!" He believes he can do it. The canine Pokémon calmed and he was successfully and surprises the trainers. "Way go Riolu".

"That may surprise but this round go to me. Infernape use Closed Combat again"! He shout and his ape like Pokémon running to the canine Pokémon.

'This move force to be a secret'. The brunette knows he is going to lose. 'But I have no choice'. "Now Riolu used Earthquake"! He jumping into the air and strikes the ground, to making the battlefield shakes. The ape like Pokémon got hit from that attack.

"What"! The two male trainers is surprised. As for his girlfriend, she is hiding her smirk.

"Rilou used Brick Break"! He said commands. His canine Pokémon run to ape like Pokémon. His right fist is growling white and Karate chop on the head and the ape like Pokémon is out.

"You have one power Rilou. He returns his ape like Pokémon back into his Pokéball. But I won't lose this final round. The brunette returns his Riolu back into his ball. "Come out Blaziken"! They saw Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. His wrists are on fire. One his right wrist bracelet and hold a Mega Stone.

 **Blaziken known as the 'Blaze Pokemon'.When facing a tough foe, it loses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over buildings.**

"Daichi this battle is full of fun. The brunette is holding his next ball. And we're going to win this one". He throws his ball and they saw his Flame Pokémon, Chairzard.

"Is time to end these, Judai"? He pulls out from his jacket was a stickpin. "Judai my stickpin is my Keystone". His finger touch the stone and brightly and shot out a burst of energy connect to his partner. Now Blaziken Mega Evolution! They saw Mega Blaziken, it loses its yellow markings, and gains black markings on its upper legs and chest. Its hair-like feathers take on a wing-like shape and point upward, and the portion around its chest is rough around its shoulders. The crest on its head changes into a flat horn that curves backward. The fire it creates on its wrists is now longer as well.

"Is our turn now, Chairzard! His left hand makes a fist. "Release your true power and mega evolve! His right hand touches his keystone. Chairzard"! He shouted while raising his mega ring up high. The energy from his Keystone and Charizard's Mega Stone connect to each other and his Flame Pokémon become Charizard Y.

'Now his Charizard Y ability is kicking in. That Drought will bright the sun and increase the Fire-type moves'. The black hair is happy. His fire Pokémon power is now increasing.

"Finally get ready Judai! Mega Blaziken use Flamethrower". The black hair shouts. The Blaze Pokémon releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth.

"Block it". He said to his draconic, bipedal Pokémon. His claws block the Flamethrower and he is fine.

"That one powerful Charizard you have, Judai. Mega Blaziken used Blaze Kick". The black hair said his next attack. The end of Mega Blaziken's leg blazes in flames and ready.

"Match that with Dragon Tail"! He said to his partner. A light blue glow spreads up his tail, until the whole tail glows light blue. Their attacks are even match. "Even match".

"Used Flamethrower again"! The black hair shouts his command. His Blaze Pokémon fire another Flamethrower closed to the flame Pokémon and also send him back to his spot.

'He used the Flamethrower to hit him and he also used it to getting always. The brunette is smiling. Nice Misawa'.

"Mega Blaziken used Flare Blitz"! He shouts. The blaze Pokémon body becomes surrounded in light red fire with orange streaks of fire spiraling around it and he charge to the flame Pokémon.

"Charizard catch him"! He shouts and everyone gasp from his words. The blaze Pokémon heading straight for the flame Pokémon. The blaze Pokémon hit his mark. "Grab him now! His draconic, bipedal Pokémon got him in his chest. End this with Seismic Toss"! He flies into the sky, spins around, zooms back down, and tosses the Blaze Pokémon into the ground for more damage, using momentum of the dive.

Daichi last Pokémon is out and return back to normal. "Blaziken returns". He returns his last Pokémon back into it ball. "You're amazing person, Judai".

"Thanks Misawa. And deal is deal right". He asks the black hair.

He nods to him. "Yes…"

"What dealer"! The blonde is not happy to hear that word from her secret boyfriend.

"You see…" The black hair is nervous from her.

"You see, Asuka". He whispers to her what happened. She comes down. "Since you here that means you have the rod".

"Yes I do but I need a favor". She asks her secret boyfriend.

"Sure what kind of favor, Asuka"? He asks his secret girlfriend and feeling little nervous in front of his friends.

"I need your help to find does berries again". She told him her request.

"Yes I can help you find does berries and I found a new locates where all the berries are". He answers her for her request. She is happy with her secret boyfriend.

'What'! The black hair is shock and his mount is open.

'He never told me that'. His best friend is shock too. He was about walking to them but the black hair grabs his shoulder and turns him to face him. "Misa what wrong".

"Did he tell you anything about this"? He asks him. The blue hair shakes his head for his answer. He let go of his shoulder. "Let ask him".

"Yes let ask him. Hey Big Bro where is that…" They turn their heads they're gone. "Where is he"! They shout in the same time.

The two love birds are in the forest. "Next time I should tell them where the location is and they'll forgive me".

"All right, Judai. But for right now you're mining now". She is holding his arm and he smiling at her.

Few weeks passed and Judai show them the location and they start to forgive him. And his relationship stills a secret.

* * *

 **That battle could review his secret relationship to his friends but I'm going to write that next chapter. Next chapter is Miss Academy.**


	8. Ch-6 Miss Pokémon Academia

**Miss Pokémon Academia**

Few weeks have passed; the duo from the red zone walks in the hallway and saw students are looking at big monitor. The brunette though a battle coming up, but he is shocking to see on the big monitor.

"What is Miss Pokémon Academia"? The brunette asks.

"You don't know Bro". His best friend is shock from his best friend. "Miss Duel Academia is like beautiful Contest and guys do the voting".

"Yes and Asuka made it". The black hair is next to him. The brunette is surprised Daichi interested. "You're going to vote for Asuka too, right"? He not surprised he would vote for her.

"I'm not interested"! He walks always. Both guys are confused. 'I know Asuka won't be happy with his contest'.

* * *

He walking into the forest he saw his secret girlfriend under the tree. She is watching grass type Pokémon each other. "I'm surprised to find you here".

"Judai. Yes this is the only place I can find peace and quiet without someone telling me about the contest".

He smiled at her. "That true, Asuka". He walking to her and sit next to her.

"Are you going to vote in this contest"? She asks her boyfriend.

"No I'm not interest this contest. If they want my vote win in a battle". He said to her.

She happy she heard that from him. "That true I wish everyone see me as a trainer not just a girl".

"Don't worry I know some day they'll see you as a skillful trainer". He trying lifts her spirit. "Just like me". He said smiled.

She smiled at him and she stand up. "Come on let go". He nods to her and she pulled him up. "Bye sees you next time". They wave to the grass Pokémon and they left.

They left the forest and they're looking at each other. "If we can sneak out that contest lets meet here again". He asks his girlfriend.

"Okay". Her hands are crossing under her breast. "This is the only way we can have a date".

"That true". His hands touch her shoulders. "But this won't stop us doing this". His left hand behind her head and bring her close to him. Their eyes are closed and they kiss.

They don't know someone from the newspaper saw them and taking a picture of them. 'This is going be a big scope'. He left and waiting for the contest.

* * *

Few days later, every student is at the gym room. All the male students are happy. Four girls on stages with one male from the Yellow zone is the announcer. "Now, it's time for this year's Miss Pokémon Academia! Out of all male student votes, these five have made it to be our final nominees. We'll determine right here and now, which among these ladies will be Miss Pokémon Academia! Which one these ladies will obtain the Queen's crown!

"Hey, guys I'm going ditch this thing! The brunette said in clam tone. It not holds my attention at all"!

"Why?" The black hair is shock from him. "Judai! You don't want to be here to see Asuka when she becomes queen"?

"Big Bro, Misawa is right. Stay and watch". His best friend said try change his mind. He is shaking his head.

'I have a promise to keep'. He is going to waiting for few minutes.

"If I could have your attention on stage for our queen for two years straight is Ms. Kohinata! She shorts black hair and a cute face". She wearing the blue girl uniform and wearing black stocking go under her skirt. Will she be able pull off the feat of scoring a third consecutive year? "Now then the poll results are in! I'll announce the winner! The yellow student announces the record of Ms. Kohinata for being Miss Pokemon Academia.

All the guys are shouting who is going become their Miss Pokémon Academy. Daichi keeps on saying Asuka's name.

The room turns darkness and giving Judai a chance to heading to the exit. 'I need to stay quiet and heading to the exit'. He is passing everyone.

The yellow student announces the votes. "The number 1 with 198 votes is the third year Articuno Blue is Ms. Seika Kohinata! Her third consecutive run as queen… Wait sorry I've made an error! Mercy me there's someone else with the same number of votes"!

She is gasp from the yellow announce. She thought she won the contest.

"The first year Articuno blue Ms. Asuka Tenjoun has…" The yellow student announces her name. The lighting points at the end of the line and no Asuka.

"What did you say?" The shorts black hair contestant is still shock.

He repeats his last word to her. "Entry number 5? You have a total of 198 votes".

'Who saw this coming'? The brunette is near the exit.

They heard shouting from the entries and two girls are holding the blonde's arms.

'I though she sneaking out before the voting'. He didn't open the door.

The two girls let her go. A yellow male student holds his Scanner Pokédex coming from entries. He is the pageant executive committee. "Wait just a second! There's still a student hasn't cast his vote"! The shorts black hair contestant is happy.

"What did you say? Who in the world is that student"? The yellow announces is not happy.

"It's a Moltres Red first year, Judai Yuki!" The yellow pageant executive committee answers him.

"Big bro you didn't…" His best friend turns his head and no Judai.

They saw him next to the exit. "Sorry everyone I not interest this contest".

"Are you sure you won't stay, Judai Yuki". A male blue student wear a dark blue jacket like Jun Manjoume show himself in front of the brunette. Who has smirk on his faces?

"I'm sorry I'm not interest in this contest". He answers him. 'Why I have a bad feeling from him'.

"Here let me show you this". He pulls out a letter from his pocket and giving to him.

Judai open the letter and he is gasp. The picture show him and Asuka kiss in the forest few days ago. 'Where did he getting this picture from'?

"Are you going answer my question now or I will". He still has his smirk on his face.

The brunette right hand is a making fist. Two males student of the yellow was about to grab his arms. "DON'T TOUCH ME"! They step back. He walking to the blue student and grab his collar and holding him tight. "YOU COME WITH ME"! He pulls him to the stage.

His best friend is worried for him "Big…" The black hair covers his mouth.

"That not good idea Sho" He tells his blue hair friend. He nods to him.

They got to the stage, Judai let him go and he falls to the ground. He stands up from the floor and Judai is next to his girlfriend.

"Judai what happened". She asks her boyfriend. He whispers to her. "I see". She walking to blue student and slap his face hard. That sends him back to the ground again.

"What going on"? The yellow announcer asks.

"Judai show them the picture". She said.

He nods to her. 'I know this going happen soon'. "Excuse me". He is looking the yellow pageant executive committee

"Yes". The yellow pageant executive committee gasps.

"Scan this picture and put on the main scream". He told the yellow pageant executive committee. The yellow student didn't move. "I SAID NOW"!

"Yes sir". He answers him. He walking to the brunette and he scan the photo and send it to the main scream. Everyone look up and gasp from the photo. They saw Judai kiss Asuka on the lips.

"What the mean of this? And why are you kissing a female student from blue zone". The yellow announcer asks.

"Why? How often do kiss the person you like". He answers his question.

"What"! Every male student shouts.

"Asuka is my girlfriend". He said happy tone.

"What". Every male student shouts. "That red much be lairing". "No way has her status had relationships with him". Three blue say does words.

"He is telling the truth!" She speaks up for him. "He is my boyfriend".

"What"! Every male shout again. His two friends are frozen.

"Excause me, Asuka I got a question". The second contestant has ponytail. "Can you tell us how you two met"?

"We're childhood friend and we meeting at the hospital". Asuka answer her.

"How did you falling in love to him"? The third contestant has blonde short hair.

"I fall for him in our battles. And we're still rivals to each other". She smiles to answer the question. He is smiling at her.

"Do you care he in low ranking"? The fourth contestant has long black cover her neck.

"I don't care if he is low rank. I like about him...he care about Pokémon if they're strong or weak. He has a big heart for them". Asuka said in happy tone.

"But these didn't solve our answer". Seika said and point her finger at the brunette.

'What she kidding right...Then, did someone cast one for him too?' He said to himself.

* * *

 **Outside the academy**

A black hair raven is looking at the sea with his hands cross. "Stupid event"!

Jaden was talking about was Jun Manjoume.

* * *

 **Back inside the academy**

"Come on already! Which one! The shorts black hair contestant is lost her patience.

"Fine". He said to her and she come down. "If you want my vote, battle me".

Her hands are crossed blow her breast. "If you win you decide the vote. If you lose the challenge that person cast the vote".

"I won't back down! I accept your challenge". He said and he is ready to battle.

"I didn't say I would be your challenge". She said to him.

"Okay who my challenge"? He asks.

"Your challenge is your girlfriend". She answer him.

"What is your point"? The blonde ask.

"To proved your point, Asuka. To see if you're a skillful trainer ". She answers her.

The blonde is looking at her boyfriend. He just nod and smile at her. "Fine I accept". She is looking at her. "Although if I win, my entry will be withdrawn. If I lose, I'll accept the whole contest and the one vote will go right to you".

"Sounds good. And this is three on three battles". They agreed with her. She is happy. 'You win or lose, there's no risk involved for me!' She is looking at the brunette. 'Judai Yuki, he the one who beat Jun'. She got freak without showing it.

"The battle will be three on three. Asuka will face her boyfriend, Judai! Let heading to the battle stadium". The yellow announce.

"Judai let go". The blode said to her boyfriend and he nod to her. She put her right arm around his left arm and they left together.

"Big bro need to explain this to us. Right, Misawa". The blue hair is looking at the black hair friend and he is frozen. 'We're going get using to it". He is dragging his friend to the battle stadium.

* * *

At the battle stadium, everyone students is ready watching the battle against these lovebirds.

The couples are on the stages and ready to battle.

"Here my Pokémon Judai". Asuka throw her Pokéball. They saw pale gray body and several feathery areas. It has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. "My Weavile".

 **Weavile known as 'Sharp Claw Pokémon'. They live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination.**

"Okay Asuka. But I won't lose this match". He is holding his Pokéball. "We both got two win and two lose. I hope you're ready. I won't hold back". He is smiling at her. "I choose you Riolu"! His Emanation comes out from his Pokéball. And he ready to battle.

Two of their friends watching them battle. The blue hair worried about his friends. The black hair still has his frozen looking.

"Me too, Judai! And I'll go first". She answers him. 'I'm sorry too for getting you mixed up in this...for now I'll give you everything I have'.

"Weavile jump then Ice Punch"! She said her move.

"Wea"! The Sharp Claw Pokémon jumps into sky. The right claw is cover in energy made of ice and heading straight for the Emantion.

"Dodge it quick". He said his command. The Emanation dodges the attack. He also notices she has a smirk on her face.

The ice punch hit the ground and turns into ice. "I see you plan Asuka". He smiled at her.

'I know you would, Judai. Now the battle can finally beginning'. She said to herself.

* * *

 **This chapter was to review their relationship to everyone.  
The camera from the blues was one of Asuka's stalkers. That my only ide I have.**


End file.
